Doctor Who: Scarlet Sunbeams
by Deano858
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond begin their adventures together as they set foot on an alien planet. But the planet is not as peaceful as it first seems, there are secrets in the sunbeams, the scarlet sunbeams...
1. Chapter 1: New Adventures

"Ouch!" The doctor yelled as he placed his figer in his mouth. "That is really hot!" He laughed as he stepped away from the orange glow of the tardis console. "Doctor?" Amy smiled as she walked up the steps towards the console, "I touched the console and it burnt me" The doctor smiled childishly. Amy laughed and walked around the console, admiring the different things attached to the amber center. "So, Amelia Pond. Anywhere in time and space, where do you want to go?" The doctor smiled as he walked around the console, peering around the central pillar at his new companion. Amy just laughed and looked up at the imense ceiling of the Tardis. "Well, you said anywhere, so an alien world. And you said anywhen, so the future" Amy grinned as she leaned forward on the console over towards The Doctor.

The Doctor slammed down a large silver lever studded with green lights on the console, all of the parts on the console began to spin and light as the console room was filled with new sounds and lights that the doctor had never seen before. "Well then, Miss Pond. To the future we go!" The doctor shouted over the ancient grinding of the tardis as it flew through the vortex of time and space and the large glass central column began to rise and fall with the grinding noise of the timeless machine. Amy watched in wonder as the Tardis transformed from the silent and serene haven she had entered a few moments ago into an amazing world of movement and wonder. Amy leaned back on the shiny glass barrier surrounding the console watching the new, now not raggedy doctor ran around the console hitting levers and buttons as he did. She rached across the glass feeling the indents and inscriptions on the glass as the ship around her span around her and bound through time and space. Then it all stopped, the movement, the lights, the sounds, the spinning of the orage and brown world she was now in all stopped and the Doctor turned to Amy with a beaming smile, his bow tie fallen to one side. "Amelia Pond, welcome to the future" The doctor smiled as he reached out his hand towards Amy. "Before we go" She laughed as she reached over the glowing console and adjusted the dcotor's bow tie, straightening it up. "That's better" she laughed as she reached across and grabbed the doctor's hand. As soon as her skin touched his she was beiing pulled through the tardis and then she was running across the glass floor and around the console towards the blue police box doors. The doctor stopped and she stood beside him and looked into his eyes. The two looked into eachothers eyes and smiled at eachother. "I'll let you do the honours" The doctor smiled. "No, together" Amy insited as she held onto the doctor's hand and plaved them both on the handle of the tardis doors. Together they pulled the doors open towards them and there it was, an alien world. Alein sunlight bound into the tardis lighting it even more and she stood, with her doctor, hand in hand as they stepped out onto the new planet together.


	2. Chapter 2: A New World

**Chapter Two: **

Amy looked out of the tardis and was blinded by the stunning red sunlight that filled her vision. She winced as he eyes adjusted to the light. "That is amazing. A pure helium fusion core sun" The doctor said as he stepped out and let the blue tardis doors close behind them. Amy, still in awe stood open mouthed staring out at the scarlet sunlight, "Huh?" she muttered as she heard the doctor spouting technical gargon. As he eyes became used to the red sun she saw the amazing sceneary she found herself in.

All around her was vibrant red grass that shimmered in the sunlight. "Red grass?" Amy said in wonder. "Casued by the increase in both ultra violet and dia fragment radiation which excited the cytoplasm in the cells to abord the red sunlight hence, red grass" The doctor smiled. Amy looked at the doctor, a confused and questioning look on her face. "Sorry, been a while since i had anyone to spout sciency stuff at. Never even said these words with this mouth before now" The doctor grinned as he walked acros the grass still holding onto Amy's hand. Amy looked up from the red grass and looked at the golden yellow sky which was scattered with thick grey clouds. "Just though i'd say that those clouds arn't filled with rain. They are filled with sulphuric acid, so when it rains here you really need to be inside and that is why they have... that" The doctor said as he pointed over at the horizon. A large building, blacked out by the sun, stood covering the golden sky. "That is the entry building to the city" The doctor said as he looked over at a confused Amy. "But there is not city around here" Amy said bemused. "The doctor looked down at the red grass and tappe dthe floor with his large black boot. "Its underground" he grinned as Amy stared at the red grass again. They walked together hand in hand over the grass towards the large metal building. Amy walked with the doctor, he was speaking the whole way their, explaining the intricate details of the world around them but Amy didn't hear most of it, only a select few sentances.

As they reached the building the doctor stopped. "Actually, i don;t think it's going to rain any time soon so how about a picnic" The doctor smiled as he turned to Amy and grabbed her othe hand. Now holding both Amy's hands he looked into her eyes and smiled at her showing his new white teeth. "Picnic then" She smiled back as she looked deeply into the doctor's eyes lovingly. "Ok then. You take a seat and relax, i'll head back to the tardis and get some food" he said letting go of her hands and jogged back to the tardis happily.

Amy sat down on the ground, crushing the red grass underneath her. She reached out her legs and lay back on the ground, resting on her elbows which burrowed themself into the soft soil of the meadows. She pulled a handful of the grass and exmained it in her hand, on closer inspection the grass was not just red, but speckled with hundreds of black dots. She dropped the grass to the ground and looked up at the yellow sky. This was really happening. Amelia Pond, born in Scotland and raised in a small english town, was now sitting on the red grass of an alien world watching the yellow sky with grye acid filled clouds roll by while her raggedy doctor from her childhood was running back to his time machine to get her food for a picnic. As she lay back and throught this she heard the sound of running footsteps towards her. She looked across and saw the doctor running towards her, his arms full with baskets and bags of food. As he ran he dropped several strange looking foods but gnored them as he continued to run. He reached her and fell down in exaustion dropping all of the food down in front of him. From one of the bags he pulled out a large blanket and stratched it ourt. He stood and placed his hand out in front her. Amy grabbed his hand and walked with him a few steps to the blanket and sat down with the doctor as he began to take out all of the different food he had brought from the tardis.


	3. Chapter 3: A Picnic on Aldra

"This planet..." The doctor said as he took a bite out of the purple apple which he had pulled out of the large brown bag of fruit which he had brought from the tardis. "Is called Aldra" He said as he swallowed the chunk of apple. "I thought you said that you didn't like apples" Amy laughed as she reached into the bag of food. "I don't like Earth apples. Apples from the tenth moon of Epio taste completely different" He said as he looked at the apple. "Here, try" He said as he threw the apple towards Amy. She pulled her hand out of the bag and caught the purple apple just as it flew towards her. She turned the apple and took a small bite out of it. As soon as it touched her tongue she squinted from the sour flavour that filled her mouth. "Thats disgusting" She said as she threw the apple back at the doctor. The doctor just smiled and carried on eating the apple.

Amy reached into the bag and pulled out a round black circle. The surface felt like a biscuit, it crumbled in her hands and the crumbs fell onto the grass, blending into the red, black speckled blades. Amy took a bite from the food and swallowed it, she again squinted at the taste. "This tastes like, custard and fish fingers" She said as she looked at the doctor who was chewing a small green cube. "Well, you were thinking of me then. Because that biscuit tastes like whatever memory you are thinking of and unless you ever had fish fingers and custard after i met you then i would have to say you were thinking of me" The doctor grinned as he leant back onto the blue blanket. Amy's cheecks turned a scarlet red that matched the sunlight that rained down upon them.

"So doctor. Who are you, really?" Amy said as she turned away from the alien foods. "You are the one who ran away with me too the far future and a distant planet and now you ask me who I am?" The doctor said as he leaned forward and smiled at Amy. "Yes, but who are you really. All those faces that the Atraxi showed you back on Earth, two years ago" She began only to be interrupted by the doctor "Well actually it was over 20,000 years ago" he corrected. "Ok, 20,000 years ago. Still the same question, who were all of those men?" She continued. "Those men, those 10 different faces are all me. I am from a race of people known as the timelords and we have this trick of changing our faces when we are near to death. That's why I acted 'strange' when we first met. I had only just regenerated from my tenth body" The doctor explained. Amy's mind was spinning, the doctor said it so simply but in her head the idea that her doctor, the man who had crashed in her garden had been 10 other men before this one blew her mind. "So, how old are you?" she asked. "Well, right now i am nearly 910 years old" He said, thinking. Amy's mouth dropped open in shock but before she could say anything, "Amy, we need to get inside!" The doctor shouted as he jumped to his feet and grabbed Amy's hand. "run!" He yelled as together they ran across the red grass towards the large metal building. As they ran Amy looked up at the sky, the sun was shooting out large ref lines of flames and rubble that were coming closer and closer to the surface of the planet,

The doctor ran ahead, pulling Amy's hand as the temperature got higher and higher. They reached the metal building and the doctor reached into his tweed jacket pocket and pulled out his new sonic screwdriver. He messed with the controls, trying to work out the device. "Doctor!" Amy shouted as she watched the doctor fiddle with the screwdriver. "This is a new sonic, I need to work it out" He said and as he did the green end of the sonic lit up and the large automatic door slide open and the doctor and Amy bundled inside and locked the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4: HRMS Neri

The pipes creaked and hissed as the metal cooled down. "Congratulations crew. That was another sucessful BHT" a crackled voie said over the tanoy. "Congratulations" Emma mocked. She grabbed the large piston and pushed it into the wall. As she did the lights in her small office came back to life and filled the room with yellow light. The office was small and contained only a metal desk and a large metal filing cabinet. The computer on her desk flashed back to light and the black screen slowly filled with green text. Emma pressed down the red button on her desk. "Captain, during that last BHT, there was two organic signals moving on the surface of the planet. Any idea what they were?" she asked. No reply came from the captain. "Typical..." She sighed as she turned away from the computer and out of the small window in her office. Outside the stars shimmered and the planet below shimmered with an orage glow, the light from the red sun shimmered on the ships surface. The voice returned over the tannoy, "The HRMS Neri will be conducting another BHT in tee minus thirty minutes".


	5. Chapter 5: NW,1,6,18 Entrance Section

The doctor dashed through the large lobby area and up to the large pillar computer mounted on the wall. As the doctor approached the screen lit up and a face appeared on it. "Welcome to the NW,1,6,18 entrance section" The male face said, his voice slighly out of sync with the movement on the mouth. "Hello there. I'm the doctor, and truct me you want to let me int this base because, if i don't say so mylsef i am rather good at sorting out problems" The doctor said confidently. The computer paused, as if thinking about what the doctor had just said. "There are no problems. The Undercity is a peaceful place and has no need for a doctor" The computer replied. "Ok then, smarty pants. What if i told you that i am in the possesion of a time machine and supior technology" The doctor grinned as he leaned forward, staring into the eyes of the face on the computer screen. The face vanished and the screen went black. The sound of the inside of the compyter churning filled the silent room, from a small slot in the front of the machine came a single metal card. The doctor took the card and examined it. "Its a Key Card" He said as he turned to face Amy, but she was gone. "Amy!" He shouted out.

Amy lay on the ground, her eyes trying to focus on the world around her. "Doctor?" She mumbled. The last thing she remembered was that she was standing with the doctor in the lobby, he was arguing with a computer and she was admiring the pure silver walls of the building. Then she had felt this kind of tingle on her skin, the hairs on her arms began to stand up but as soon as she went to say something. It had all gone dark and now she found herself lying on the cold wooden floor of an unknown place and the doctor was nowhere to be seen. "Doctor?" She said again but to no reply. She was alone.

The dcotor walked aorund the large lobby hitting his head, "Think!" he shouted at himself. The doctor stopped and sank down and crouched down on the floor. He placed his nose against the cold metal floor at took a deep breath in through his nose, he then licked the metal floor and reached into his pocket and pulled out his sonic. He pressed a small button and the green light lit. He pointed the sonic at the computer and it came back to life. "Hello again" He smiled "Now, if i'm right and i usually am, you can also be used as a short range teleport to the next entrance section?" He concluded. "Yes, I am able to teleport to the NW,1,6,19 entrance station" The computer answered. "Ok then, can you please open up the teleport breach and allow acess of all sonic devices" the doctor asked. The computer, again, said nothing but simply turned its screen to black and began to whir and churn. The doctor walked down to the spot of the ground which he had smelt and licked and pointed at the machine. "Bye" He smlied as the sonic lit up and the doctor was engulfed in a column of green light. The lobby was left empty, but the voice of teh computer called out, "Un-authourised teleport, teleport used outside of the resctrictions given by the Shadow Proclamation. The authorities will be alerted immediatly"

Amy sat with her back to the stone wall. The small dark room mad eher feel even moe alone. The only light came from the small gap at the bottom of the door, Amy had decided that she was in a prison cell. She jumped as a flash of green light fille dthe room and a body fell towards her. The body landed on her legs, it hurt but she ignored the pain as soon as she saw the bow tie around his neck. "Doctor" Amy said as she turned his face towards her, his long hair falling onto her legs. He was sleeping. Amy leaned over and kissed his forehead, "Thank you" She said as she sat back, smiling. She was no longer alone, her raggedy doctor had came to her, once again.


	6. Chapter 6: Together Again

The doctor's eyes opened slowly and he looked up to see Amy's face. He sat up and jumped to his feet. "Any!" He said as he hugged her. "How long have i been asleep?" He asked. "A few hours" she replied smiling. " That's what you get when you follow a dodgy teleport link" He laughed as he got to his feet and adjusted his clothes. "where are we? Amy asked. "Honestly?' He asked. Amy nodded as she too got to her feet. "No idea. We must be within a few miles of the entrance station as i used a short range teleport to get here but apart from that i have no idea. Although this looks like a prison cell" The doctor said as he ran his fingers through his hair. He stopped and rubbed his forehead with his thumb, "Genetic transfer" He said as he licked his thumb. "Yes defiantly some kind of genetic transfer, human I'm sure and recent, within a few hours" the doctor slowed down as he reached the end of his sentence and looked at Amy. "Anyway. Lets find a way out" He said.

Amy knew that he had realised that she had kissed him but he had chose not to say anything. Why had she done it. She was getting tomorrow to Rory and now she had kissed the doctor, albeit on the forehead but still. "Can't you use the sonic screwdriver" Amy said, snapping herself out of her thought. "Nope. The door is deadlock sealed. They always are" He sighed as he pushed the sonic into his pocket. "But why would they kidnap a human?" The doctor asked himself as he paced the small cell. "What need do they have for a human?"

*

Emma span around in her office chair watching the window fly past her every time she turned. The sky shone a brilliant red. The voice of the captain called over the tannoy. "The solar wind has started, BHT in tee minus 3 minutes" The captain said. The lights in Emma's office flicked out and the she pushed the piston into the wall. She hit the 'esc' key on her keyboard and the computer switched off. After a few moments, a metal shield pulled down over the window. The captain spoke again., "BHT in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. We are in BHT" the captain said and then everything went dead. The ship fell silent and Emma sat alone in her office. Then the sound she hated, the sound she had been having nightmares over for the last 3 years. From outside her window she heard it, the scream, the low scream. "Destroy, destroy, kill" The voice called out. Every atom in Emma's body knew it was impossible but she could hear it. Every time the solar wind hit she heard the same groaning voice and then. It was over. The ship began to hiss and creak once more and the captain spoke, "Congratulations crew. That was another successful BHT". Emma sighed dejectedly as the ship came back to life.

*

Amy sat in the corner of the cell watching the doctor, the man, no, the alien she was slowly falling in love with, pace the room trying to find a way out. Every so often he would look over at her, then carry on walking. "Doctor, back on the surface. What was happening?" She asked finally, breaking the silence. "We had a picnic". "No i mean what was all that stuff in the sky" she asked. "A solar win" He stopped, as if realising something. "but it wasn't just a solar wind. A planet this size and weight would have a magnetic field with a repulsive force of 125897 KJ per meter which is more than enough to repel a solar wind from the sun that we saw so the question is. What was done to that solar wind to make it so powerful. Think." the doctor said as he stood in a single spot in the middle of the cell. "Wait! Amy, you kissed me right. You kissed my forehead when i was teleported into this cell. i know you did but didn't want to say and now it seems its very important" The doctor said, darting a look at his confused companion. "Yes, i did" She replied, her cheeks turning red. "Good!" he said pulling out the sonic and holding it to his head. Pressing a button and twisting the frame of the screwdriver it beeped and the doctor read the readings. "See! I knew it. When you kissed me you disrupted the cells on my forehead. Most of them are timelord as you would expect but some of them are human and they are from you but there are a few Exo cells. Which means someone is adding living cells to the solar wind and making them collide with the planet. But why?" He said at a hundred miles an hour. Amy sat confused. She stood up and stood in front of the doctor who was still mumbling things to himself. She grabbed his braces and pulled his towards her, kissing him on the lips passionately.


	7. Chapter 7: Just a Kiss

Emma span in her office chair. She had tried to message the captain again but no response. There never was, the only time anyone on the ship had any contact with the captain was when she called out over the tannoy about the BHT. "Captain this is serious i have readings here that could indicate we have a build up of the solar wind on the right auxiliary engine." No response. Emma doubted that the captain even listened to these messaged and was too busy counting his cash. Or he was dead. But Emma pushed those thought to the back of her head, she was just here to do her job and in three months she would be going back home to Sto and all this would be behind her.

*

The doctor kissed Amy and then stopped, pulling away from her. He opened his eyes and looked into Amy's. "Sorry" She said as soon as she saw the doctor looking at her. The doctor, for once, was speechless. "I just. I mean it was just. I mean" Amy stuttered trying to think of a way out of this situation. "Thanks for that. Really helped" The doctor smiled. "What?!" Amy shouted as she backed away from him. "No, I mean thanks anyway for the kiss. But it helped, the Exo cells from the sun which were on my head then on your lips are now on my lips which means?" The doctor stopped, waiting for Amy to continue. "Which means that now, i can taste them and they taste like ash but with the subtle taste of pears and steel. Which means that somebody is up in a ship above this planet is using the solar wind to cover this planet in live, exo bacteria cells to make a new eco system but is also throwing out tiny bits of their steel ship too" He concluded, a massive grin stretched across his face. "Which means?" Amy asked. "Which means we need to get out of this cells, back to the surface, back to the tardis and then onto that ship. Not sure how though?" The doctor laughed.

*

A new voice bellowed over the tannoy "All crew must report immediately to the main chamber" Emma began to panic. This is what she had been afraid of all this time. Whoever that was, it wasn't the captain and it wasn't any of the crew. They have been in charge of the BHT for the last few weeks. They could have been doing anything and now they wanted the crew. She reached into her desk and pulled out the small handgun. Loading it she pushed it inter her cargo trousers and left her office. She walked down the small corridor that led to the main chamber, her hand poised on the small handgun. She reached the door and grabbed the large release handle. She pulled it down and the door opened with a metal clang. Emma stepped inside the vast main chamber. Then,she was hit with a large force on the back of her head and she fell to the floor unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8: An Awful Lot of Running

Chapter Eight: An Awful Lot of Running

Amy stood in front of the doctor. The feeling of his lips against her's racing through her head, she loved him more than anyone. More than Rory, the man who she was supposed to be marrying when the doctor took her back home. "They took you. Because of me" the doctor said as he realised. "I was telling that computer about the tardis and then you were taken." He explained. "Well done. Now tell us where this tardis is and we will let you and your girlfriend go. "Girlfriend!" Amy shouted out at the unseen voice. The voice, was being played out from a small speaker above the door. "Ok then. Now i know that it allows me to presume that you are after the technology for your own good which wouldn't be great for me as its my machine so I would just have to leave without you even realising" The doctor said sternly as he took out his sonic screwdriver to the floor and the end lit. The floor cracked open and the doctor jumped down the crack, followed by Amy.

"What did you do?" She asked. "me walking on the floor all that time raised the static electricity in it so that when i excited that current with the sonic it cracked the floor and we could escape and as this is an empty cell." He explained as he pointed his sonic at the door of the identical cell they found themselves in, "No deadlock seal" he grinned as the door opened with a single click of the sonic. The doctor grabbed Amy's hand, "Run, again" he laughed as they ran out of the cell together.

Together they ran down the long metal corridors as around them, sirens and alarms rang out. The doctor turned quickly down a small side corridor and into another small room. "Ok, now Amy stand over there and hold still" The doctor said as he typed into a small computer in the corner. The doctor walked over and stood next to Amy. "3, 2, 1, teleport!" The doctor said as he shone the sonic screwdriver at the computer and both he and Amy were taken by a large blue column of light. Then they were gone. A skinny man in a black pinstripe suit stood in the doorway staring at the empty room. "They used the teleport, follow them" The man said into his small communicator.

The doctor and Amy appeared in the large lobby of the NW,1,6,18 Entrance Section. "Ok now. Amy, once again, time to run" He laughed as he turned towards the doors and ran hand in hand with Amy. They ran out into the red grass and soon they felt a pulse of energy behind them, "They've followed us and we have about a minute till the next solar wind" the doctor said, "And those bacteria cell things" Amy added as the Tardis came into view. "Yeah. Now we better run faster" He laughed. After a bit more running they reached the blue of the tardis. "Amy, go inside and wait for me" The doctor said as he opened the doors and stood in the doorway. Amy ran inside and waited by the console, looking over at the doctor in the doorway.

Three men in white lab coats ran over to the tardis and stopped in front of the doctor. "Ok now guys. This is how its going to work, I'm going to go in my tardis and find out who, or what is adding exo bacteria cells to the solar winds making them near deadly to this planet. You on the other hand are going to run. Bye" The doctor said sternly before slamming the doors of the tardis closed.

The three men watched as the tardis dematerialised and was soon gone from sight. "Professor Loam, they escaped but I'm sure he will be back" One of the men said into his small communicator attached to his collar. "But we need to get back sir, the solar wind is coming" He continued but to no response. "Sir!" He shouted as the sky filled with red and orange and rubble. A few moments later, the three men were nothing but ash.


	9. Chapter 9: Lies

Professor Marcus Loam stood in the doorway of NM,1,6.18 Entrance Section. The solar wind was smashing down on the surface of the planet. he watched as a new layer of black dots were scattered over the surface of the red grass. "Sir" The computer from behind his said as it whirred to life."They are requesting your presence in the bio-lab" It continued. Marcus said nothing. He simply held down the small red button on his watch and vanished.

*

"Doctor, where are we going?" Amy asked as the console came to life again and the doctor was running around, hitting the levers and buttons. "We are going to find out who is dumping their exo bacteria on this planet" The doctor said as he hit a lever and the tardis stopped. "We are now on the HRMS Neri, that's His Royal Majesties Starship Neri, named after the great King Neri of the planet Sto. Its a simple research ship but according to these readings the captain has not made any messages in over a year. So, lets go and find out who is in charge" He said as he ran down from the console and to the doors of the tardis. Amy followed him and ran down to the doors and then out of the tardis.

Amy stepped out of the tardis and into the ship. The walls were covered in pipes and valves like a giant boiler. The heat was the same as one too. "We have ended up in the boiler room i guess, come on" The doctor smiled as he walked ahead and up to a large door. Their was a single glass window in the door, the doctor peered up and looked through the door. "The crew are all in there, gathered for something. A figure stepped in front of the glass, blocking the doctor's view. Somebody was standing in front of the door, their back to it talking to the crew. The doctor and Amy leaned into the door and listened to the announcement

*

Emma lay on the ground of the small room. She had been knocked out but she remembered being carried into this small room. Her hands had been tied behind her back but she could hear something going on in the main chamber. She tried to look through the single window. It was the captain, it was his voice. So at least he was alive but why had they locked her up, why were the rest of the crew outside. Something was wring here and she knew it, but it was out of her hands now.

*

"Now, as you all know we have been monitoring the solar winds and re directing them away from the surface of the planet. Well I am glad to say that our research has shown that the solar wind shows no threat to the planet below. Therefore we will be leaving the station to operate on its own after tonight" The captain announced to the crew. The doctor listened to the whole announcement and was pulling faces at everything the captain was saying. "Lies, every word of it" The doctor whispered to Amy. The doctor watched as slowly everyone left the main chamber and then the captain left.

The doctor and Amy stepped out of the boiler room and into the main chamber. "So, the captain is making all the crew leave so he can cover the planet in those bacteria things" Amy asked. "Yeah but why? The exo bacteria is of no use to him, why would he need to cover this planet in it?" the doctor asked as he walked around the room. Amy walked over to another door and looked inside, "Doctor, i think you should see this" She sad as she stared inside.


	10. Chapter 10: The Doctor's Mind

Captain Drew Cura, his inscribed into the door of his office. Inside Drew sat behind his desk pleased with himself, he smiled as he leaned back in his large red chair. He reached for the small clip on the lapel of his jacket and pressed it. The light turned green and a rush of green light shot over his body and revealed his true form. Now sitting in the chair was a silver skinned alien, its surface was covered in large scales, only his face was left with a dull grey skin. The creature smiled and showed it rows of sharp teeth that hid under a retractable gum. The creature picked up a small remote from the desk and pointed it at the wall. The wall opened and behind it, the captain, the real Drake Cura. "It's time for your crew to leave but don't worry. We have left you a friend" The alien relaxed in the chair and raised the communicator from the desk to its mouth. "The human crew will be departing in a one Arg. Prepare for boarding"

*

The doctor pulled the door open of the small metal cupboard. As the door opened the doctor saw what Amy had seen, a young woman with short black hair tied to a chair. "Hello. I'm the doctor and this is Amelia Pond" "Amy Pond" She corrected the doctor. The doctor smiled at Amy and then used the sonic screwdriver to undo the wired tying the girl to the chair. Amy reached over and pulled the tape from the girls mouth. "Hi there" Amy smiled as the girl gasped for breath. "What the hell is going on" She asked as she got up from the chair. "Well, your captain has been using this ship to direct the solar winds at the planet Aldra and has been adding exo bacteria to it for a reason that we haven't worked out yet." the doctor said as together Amy and the girl backed out of the small room. "What's your name?" Amy asked, ignoring the doctor's long speech. "I'm Emma Hill. Head researcher on the Neri project" She replied. Amy stood with Emma as the doctor walked out into the middle of the main chamber

*

Come on doctor think, this ship is a research ship and should have been just studying the solar winds. But instead the captain is re-directing the winds and magnifying them on Aldra and adding exo bacteria which is slowly changing the biological make up of the planets surface. Thing is the captain has no need for the planet to be converted so that makes me think that he has made a deal or has been forced to do this by someone else. But they have been doing this for a while now, why choose to get rid of the crew now if their plan is already working. Unless they need it done faster and for that they need a new crew. An alien one!

*

"Who are you too" Emma asked Amy. "We are just, travelers i suppose. We just came to Aldra and then we just sort of got caught up in all this." Amy explained. "What the hell is he doing?" Emma asked as she looked over at the doctor deep in thought. "I guess he is just thinking, planning i don't know. To be honest i hardly know him" Amy admitted. "You came to another planet with a man you hardly know?" "I know it sounds stupid but really, everything is with the doctor.

The doctor came to a realisation. "We need to get to the captain now because if I'm good, which i am, i think that your captain isn't actually the captain and we have a rouge alien on this ship" The doctor announced. "Emma, Amy, follow me and please. Don't wonder off." he said as he ran ahead and through another door. Amy and Emma followed together after the doctor, confused as to how the doctor's mind worked.

*

Professor Marcus Loam walked into the large white bio turned the small computer screen towards him and began to take the readings. "The exo bacteria is at 13% right now. If we activate the biometric accelerator that would make the ex bacteria..." Marcus asked. "Erm... 81% sir. We have to wait a while longer before we can activate the accelerator" An elderly doctor said as he stumbled into the lab. "But this, doctor, is onto us. We need to speed up the process. Now!" Marcus shouted, his voice echoing around the empty white lab.


	11. Chapter 11: Change of Plans

The silver scaled creature sat with his back to the door of his office, looking out of the wide open window. From it he could see the vast open sky and in the distance, the red sun burning at the center of the system. Suddenly the door behind his burst open and in the doorway stood three figures. "Hello there" The front man said, wearing a jacket and bow tie.

The doctor, Amy and Emma stood in the doorway looking into the office. The captain's chair turned and in the seat, was not the captain but an alien, covered in silver scales and a dull grey skin. The creatures eyes shone a brilliant yellow and glared at the three visitors. "Now, before you say anything, i would like to ask some questions first. Why are you dumping a mixture of solar wind and exo bacteria on the planet and who are the guys in suits down there?" the doctor asked as he stepped into the room and leaned over the captain's desk. The creature snarled, its lips curling up and revealing rows of razor sharp teeth, "Your smell, you are ancient sir and not of this planet. You are..." the creature began. "Timelord. Yeah last of 'em now, answer my questions" The doctor smiled.

"I will not answer you Timelord" the creature said as it began to type in on the computer on the desk. The creature vanished in a blaze of blue light. The doctor ran up to the desk and sat at the computer. Amy and Emma stood in the doorway confused, Amy slowly approached the captain's desk and the doctor. "Ok, so what the hell is going on" Amy asked. The doctor read from the computer screen. He typed into the computer and began to change the text on the screen. "From here I can change the path of the exo bacteria and the solar winds, see this ship is supposed to be taking in the solar wind and directing it away from the planet but instead those aliens have been focusing it on the planet and adding their won Exo Bacteria to it. Still not sure why but now they know I am here they will be changing the plan." the doctor said as he finished he hit a control on the desk and the ship creaked and churned. "There we go" He smiled as he turned to Emma and Amy.

Emma felt the ship move under their feet. She stormed towards the doctor. "You can't just change the path of the solar winds!" She shouted. "Yes i can" The doctor replied with a smiled on his face, still studying the reading on the screen. "But we need to study them" She yelled. "At the moment your studies are not the most important. The important thing is that we have an alien, and probably a lot of aliens somewhere above this planet who have been trying to convert this planet into a Exo bacteria atmosphere and me arriving isn't going to stop them!" The doctor yelled back. Emma walked backwards and back towards the wall. As she leant against the wall she felt someone hit the other side. "Doctor, there is someone in here" Emma said as she turned towards the wall/. The doctor got up from his seat and buzzed his sonic on the wall, the chamber opened and out of it fell the captain. "Captain, just the man i've been wanting to talk to" Emma smiled as she saw her captain lying on the ground in front of her.

*

Marcus looked into the strange water filled chamber in front of him. He tapped the controls on the front of the glass and as he did so the liquid drained from the chamber and revealed the small white creature inside. "Sir, this is how the embryo's will from if we activate now. They are too weak, they will not be able to survive" The elderly doctor groaned as he stumbled towards the professor. "Then we need to make sure that doctor stays away fro long enough and that out friends up there continue to flood this world with the bacteria we need" As Marcus ended his sentence a beeping noise erupted from his pocket, he pulled out his communicator and read the small screen, it read. ' 0% Exo Bacteria deposited on surface during last Solar Wind '. As Marcus read this his face turned to anger as he slammed the communicator onto the metal lab table.

*

The captain gasped for breath as he lay on the ground looking up at the three figured around him. The doctor leaned down and smiled at the captain. "I think you have something you need to tell me" He said in a voice of authority.


	12. Chapter 12: Over to You Doctor

"What do you mean?" The captain panted as he sat up, Amy helping him up. "Well, maybe the face that you were just in a biometric link up with that alien meaning he could take your form" The doctor rambled. "He forced me too" The captain spluttered, a strange green liquid was coming from his mouth. Amy moved away and stood beside Emma. "You lied to us!" she shouted glaring at her captain. "Excuse me, i'm talking" The doctor said, regaining authority. "Now back to you Captain Drew. The alien did not force you as this biometric link has to be allowed into your mind and funnily enough, you have to allow those kind of things. Any excuses?" The doctor smiled as he leant down, leaning close to the captain. "I was hired to do this, i'm just doing my job." "Oh shut up. You think endangering the lives of the millions of people below is your job. Get out, captain. I am relieving you of your duties as of now" He said tuning towards Emma and pointing, "You are captain" He smiled as he helped the captain up and to the door. "You crew are departing soon. Go with them" He said as he let the captain walk out and the metal door slid closed behind him. "Now he's out the way captain I would like to ask whether you would know the codes to the communications deck?" The doctor asked as he turned back to Amy and Emma. "Yeah, we're all told them" She replied. "good, now Amy go with Captain Emma to the communications desk and i'll talk to you when you get there" the doctor smiled as he took his seat behind the captain's desk. "Ok, but first" Amy said as he walked over to the desk, leant over and kissed the doctor. "That was a kiss, not a genetic transfer" She smiled as she left the room with Emma. The doctor watched the door slide closed again and smiled, "Woah" he muttered to himself before focusing back on the computer screen.

*

"The timelord has redirected the solar wind and out friends on the surface grow impatient" The silver scaled creature snarled as he paced the large green lit command room. "We need this planet and if this timelord is proving a problem then we must simply change to another plan. We need that planet covered in the exo bacteria before we can initialise the atmosphere converter, correct" Another, much larger alien growled. He too was covered in silver scaled but was twice the height of the first alien. "Correct sir" "well then, we will have to go back to the old technique, manual coverage" The alien laughed as he looked out onto the red planet below. "We will prepare the ships"

*

"They promised us that they would increase the flow of the exo bacteria an now they have stopped!" Marcus yelled as he spoke into his communicator. "Yes sir, but it seems the ship they were working from is moving and the HRMS Neri has shifted the direction of the solar wind away from the plant" A woman's voice spoke over the device. "What about contact, are they not responding" He asked. "No sir, the lines are all silent but we are getting signals of several smaller ships in the sky" she replied. Marcus hung up the communicator and stared around the room. "For the good of the planet" He said to himself as he gazed over all of the small white embryos surrounding him. Raising the communicator to his mouth once more he spoke again. "I'm heading back up to the control room, have a live connection to both the Kora ship and the HRMS Neri ready for me when I get there"

*

Amy and Emma walked together through the ship, all of the crew had moved to the other side of the ship now, waiting for the travel pods to take them home. "Emma, if the rest of the crew are leaving, how are you going to get home?" Amy asked as they ducked through a low metal doorway. "Well, i'm pretty sure you and that doctor must have a ship as you got aboard here" She snapped back. "Ok." Amy replied and after that was just silence. The sound of their footsteps hitting the metal was the only sound. "Here" Emma said as they reached a large door with a large red light on it. She opened the heavy door and stepped inside followed by Amy. In the room were three small chairs and a wall of screens, sixteen monitors all showing different parts of the ship and one central screen blank, just static. Emma sat down on the central chair and began using the many controls on the desk. Amy sat down beside her, in silence but then a voice crackled over the room, the Doctor. "Hello again you two. Now Emma just open up the communications and you should see two open lines calling out to us, let them connect and transfer them to me. But be ready to close them when i say" He ordered and Emma did so without saying a word. A high pitched beep filled the room and then a click "Line one open" Emma said, and then another click "Line two joined, over to you now doctor" She said as she sat back in her seat. "It's about time we all spoke" The doctor announced.


	13. Chapter 13: The Fate of Aldra

The doctor was sitting behind the captain's desk looking at the computer screen in front of him. On it were tow other people, on the left, the silver scaled alien aboard their ship. His dull grey skin only making his bright yellows eyes look ever brighter and on the right, a man in a smart black pinstripe suit. "It's about time we all spoke" he smiled as he looked at the two faces. "Now lets go around the room and introduce ourselves" the doctor said. Both of the others went to speak before the doctor stopped them both. "Wait, i'll go first. I have a lot of names to be honest, the oncoming storm, the destroyer of worlds, john smith, timelord, the last of the timelords but most people just call me, The Doctor. Now you, silver scales, what's your name and where do you come from?" The doctor laughed to himself, "You not seen the price is right then?" the blank stares from the other two confirmed that they didn't get the joke. "Anyway, you, silver scales" The doctor remarked impolitely.

The silver alien snarled as he watched the screen with the two men from his green lit control room. He could feel the ships being launched beneath him, while he spoke to these idiots the planet below was being invaded. "I am High Command Officer Apri of the Kora race" He snarled at the screen, the doctor grinned as he heard this information. This man was wise and ancient, real competition for the Kora race. The doctor spoke again, "Ok then, suit boy. Your turn. By the way, i like the suit but pinstripe looks better in brown, trust me"

Marcus smiled nicely, a big fake smiled blazed on his face as he looked at the alien and the doctor. "I, doctor, am Professor Marcus Loam" He said as he fixed his suit. "And i believe i am the only one amongst the three of us who is working on behalf of the planet" He said with an air of smugness about him.

"Well maybe, i on the other half am working on behalf of the 8.2 million people on the planet Aldra where as both of you seem to want to flood the planet in exo bacteria. So, who is going to tell me exactly what is going on?" the doctor smiled. Neither of the faces on his screen said anything, instead they exchanged glances with the people around them. "Ok then, i'll put it this way who is going to help me fill in the details. I already know that the Kora have been using this ship to focus the solar wind on Aldra and adding exo bacteria to it. I also know that doing that will trigger a change in the surface environment, making it deadly to the people on the planet but what i don't know is why the Kora are so interested in this planet and where you and your guys in suits come into all this" The doctor smiled as he looked at Marcus.

"That would be because the Kora work for me" Marcus grinned. "We do not!" Apri yelled, revealing the four lines of razor sharp teeth. "Oooooh" The doctor joked as he pressed his nose up to the glass on the monitor. "Sorry to interrupt but are you telling me that you are trying to kill your own planet!" "No! I am trying to make this planet better. Doctor, this has been nice but i think its time for this conversation to end and Apri, call of your ships or they will be destroyed" and with that Marcus vanished from the screen leaving static in his place. "Ships?" The doctor asked as the whole story fell into place in his mind. "As i said doctor, we work for nobody. This planet will belong to the Kora!" Apri growled before the screen went blank for him too.

*

Emma and Amy sat in the communications bay. "Doctor, what is going on?" Amy asked looking at the doctor's concerned face. Before he could reply his screen turned to static and a loud explosion was heard deep within the ship. "Get back here now!" The doctor shouted, his voice barely audible under the sound of static and the metal of the ship settling. Amy and Emma ran together through the ship, the sound of footsteps inside the ship echoing all around them. "Who is here?" Emma asked, Amy didn't reply she was to bust running and remembering where to go. They reached a large open area. "Halt!" A deep voice called out from behind them.

*

Emma turned and face the voice, reaching for the gun on her belt, she pulled it and pointed it at the Kora that was in front of her but before she could fire, another shot hit her from the side. As she fell to the ground she saw another Kori with its gun raised to her, the Kori continued running after Amy. Emma lay on the ground as her life faded away and her eyes closed.

*

Amy carried on running up the long corridor to the captain's office, but when she reached the door, Emma wasn't behind her. She heard a gunshot from down the corridor and then a large Kora alien began to run towards her arm outstretched. The door opened and Amy dived inside, the door closing again as soon as she was through.


	14. Chapter 14: Invasion

The doctor looked at Amy on the ground. "Emma is dead" he told her, he knew she was, he had heard the gunshot the same as Amy had. "But she didn't die in vain!" he sais as he took his seat behin the desk once more. Amy got back to her feet tears in her eyes, "We can't just leave her" She dried. "We have to, for Aldra" He said, still looking at the screen. "I need your help now Amy, its up to us to save this planet" He told her, "There is a panel beside the doorway, open it and there should be a keypad" He continued. Amy walked over to the door, the sound of the Kora hitting the metal resounded in her ears. She opened the panel and looked at the keypad. "Now what?" She said in a husky voice, a lump had built up in her throat, Emma was dead and she had only just made it in here alive. "Enter '1 7 8 4 0 3 5 T' and then get away from the door and hold onto something" He said as he reache dinto his pocket. Amy entered the numbers and ran to the other side of the room, grabbing the windown frame. The doctor pulle dout the sonic used it on the keypad. As he did the whole room jolted forward, a large metal plate covered the large window behind the doctor and the windows around the office. Amy pulled her hands away from the window as the metal cover came down. She ran over to the doctor and gabbed onto him. The room jolted again and a waterfall of sparks cascaded from the doorway and the room was suddenly falling through space. Amy was flung from the doctor's side towards the wall. The doctor reached out and grabbed her hand the room was turned on its side. The doctor typed into the computer and the room straightned up, still tilted forwards Amy flew towards the doctor and landed against him. She fell onto his lap and looke dup at the doctor. He smiled, "Hold on!" He yelled as the nose from outside the ship became too loud for you to be able to hear anything inside. The many trickets and photos that the captain had kept flew from the walls and collided with the floor. The room sped up and up before a loud alarm began to sound. "Doctor!" Amy shouted as she saw the tardis on the screen in front of him. The doctor typed into the computer again and buzzed it with the sonic screwdriver. As he did so the room did an emergency stop, the front of the room tilted upwards lauching Amy and the doctor onto the floor as the room settled on the red gorund. "Woah!" the doctor shouted a smile across his face the smell of burning ground filled the room. He reached over and opened the door which before the landing had lead to a corridor, now outside it was the tardis. The doctor and Amy stumbled out of the room and out into the open. "Good old Captain emergency protocol one. Escape" He laughed as he unlocked the tardis and walked inside with Amy. closing the doors behind them. The tardis was now surrounded by the remains of the room, bits of scrap metal engraved into the gound and the main ship burning, the flames were soon twisted and blew and the metal whistled as the tardis de-materialised.

*

The Kora ships, large cube ships lines with green lights were flying towardd the planet. Hundreds of ships were invading the planet from all directions, each one carrying its own army of Kora warriors. At the center of the ships was the mothership, the control board, large and flat it pierced the planets atmosphere as it invaded the planet. Abour the mother ship Apri stood looking out at the planet. "The doctor escaped us on the ship but now we will have control of the entire planet. He will have nowhere to run!" he snarled as the first of his ships collided with the surface of the planet and its warriors began to march across the surface.

*

Marcus stood in the control room of the Underbase. Workers all around him began to call out around the room, "We have reports of 75 Kora ships in the NW sector sir" "And over 300 Kora soldiers on the surface." "They seem to be adding the exo bacteria to the surface" Marcus stood in the center absorbing all of the information around him. "Then we will let them have there fun and when the surface reached the optimum percentage of exo bacteria we will activate the bio accelerator and let them be destroyed by the energy!" Marcus laughed as he watched the monitors. As he watched a new noise fille dthe room, ancient engines churning and a sting wind blowing behind him. Marcus turned around and see a blue wooden police box. The doors opened and the doctor stood in the doorway. "Hello again Marcus" He smiled.


	15. Chapter 15: Two Players Left

"Doctor?" marcus said confused. "Bonjour, guten tag, hola, konichiwa, aloha, howdy, hello, hi" The doctor smiled as he walked out of the tardis and closed the doors. He had left his jacket inside and was wearing his rec braces against the white and brown line shirt. "Now, Marcus my old pal. I think, and correct me if i'm wrong, that you are planning to wipe all life of the planet and start again. Only thing is that i have no idea as to why you would want to do that?" The doctor said as he wondered around the large circular control room. "Because we live in fear. Fear of our own sun. If we had use the exo bacteria we can start again and then the gasses left over from the accelerator will create a better atmosphere where we could live up in the sun" Marcus explained. "Yes, that all well and good. Congrats and all but that kills millions of people and how are you planning on surviving that?" The doctor replied as he leaned against a computer and looked at Marcus. "But the power from that planetary accelerator of yours will be giving of a big enough electromagnetic field to protect you all" the doctor said answering his own question. Problem is that I would never let you kill those people. There are other ways to do this Marcus, so in the end its all just need to be" the doctor paused as he raised his hand. "Stopped" He finished as he clicked his fingers and the doors of the tardis flew open and a line of green energy flew from the tardis, hitting the large screen behind the doctor and flowing, like a wave on water across all the walls in the room and out into the corridors and through the whole underbase. In the doorway of the tardis was Amy, holding a large metal sphere, "sorry" she smiled as she watched the room go silent and filled with darkness. "See my tardis has a thing about sending a flow of time space artron energy and draining all power from this base. Sorry" The doctor laughed as he ran back into his Tardis, "See you around Marcus" The doctor laughed as he clicked his fingers and the tardis doors closed. "Doctor!" He yelled as he ran at the doors only to be pushed back as the tardis vanished from sight.

*

Back in the tardis the doctor was dashing around the tardis. "Now that he is out the way for a while. We have a planet load of aliens to get rid of" he laughed as the tardis took off again. Amy laughed along as she felt the adrenaline rush that she had felt back when she was a little girl, 14 years ago. She walked up behind the doctor, placing her hands on his shoulders, "So, what's the plan" She asked. The doctor turned toward her. "We are going to get rid of them" he smiled as the tardis landed with a bang. "Time for you to shine Amelia Pond. Time for you to send an alien race back into space and save the planet Aldra and be back in time for 'stuff"" The doctor said as he turned and began to work on the tardis console.

*

Apri braced himself as the Kora mother ship landed on the surface. The sound of metal being scraped and crushed roared below as the ship landed on the ruined remains of the room that the doctor and Amy had crashed in. "The energy signatures we were getting from below the surface seem to have gone sir" Another alien hissed. "Yes. Well that leave two more players in the game. This planet will be either ours or the doctor's and i do not plan on losing to a timelord!" Apri grunted as the doorway in the control room opened out onto the surface of Aldra. Apri stepped out and looked over the wasted land, being slowly covered in a thick black layer of exo bacteria. Soon this world will be ready for us to use and then we will take it back to the colony and be greeted as heroes!" the creature shouted as they crushed the red grass udner foot.


	16. Chapter 16: Silence

The doctor waved goodbye to Amy as she stepped out of the tardis. He looked around the tardis, it was empty again. He had lived in this silence for so long before his regeneration but now he hated the silence he was just thinking about Amy and if she would be safe. Had he asked her to do too much after only being with her for this journey but he trusted her entirely. Now it was time for him to play his role. He walked back to the console and started the tardis, the churning was nice, it was familiar it was home. The doctor slammed the lever and the tardis landed again. It was time for the final part of all of this. It was time to save the planet Aldra.

The tardis materialised inside the Kora mother ship. The doctor stepped out of it without his jacket. The doctor turned and saw the two aliens standing just outside. He walked over and took the controls. The door flew closed and the ship began to fly again. Just above the surface of the planet. The doctor grabbed the microphone and began to speak, "Hello there Apri. Long time no speak now I think its time for you and your army to leave this planet or good old Amelia Pond will be about to get rid of you all" The doctor laughed as he hovered the ship above the planet. The doctor grabbed the controls and lowered the ship back down to the ground. "Time to choose, Apri. leave this planet alone. Or. Die." The doctor gave this ultimatum and then, silence around the planet...

*

Marcus, deep underground with his team of scientist sat hiding from the warriors marching above...

*

The crew of the HRMS Neri flying, just outside the atmosphere, heading home...

*

The army of warriors covering the planets, waiting for the order from their leader...

*

Their leader, The High Command Officer Apri, standing, deciding what he should do in the face of The Doctor...

*

And then, Amy Pond was waiting to prove herself to the man she loved. The man she had loved for 14 years. He had given her a task and she had to do it, for him and for the planet. 


	17. Chapter 17: Always have a plan B

"No!" April yelled back. "We are over the entire planet and you can't stop us so no i will not leave this planet and i will not die doctor!" He continued as he bega to laugh at the doctor. "Yeah, thought you might say that and in a stange way you are right. Cause after over 900 years of planetary time travel I have met a lot of alien like you and they always say no. So i always have a plan B. That's my lesson to you Apri, always have a plan B" The doctor said as he laughed and grabbed the controls of the ship and waited. He had to wait for Amy now. She had the power to save this planet.

*

Amy was running, running through the metal corridors of the underbase. She sprinted through the many sets of double doors that stood in her way, she had pushed past people, objects, anything that had gotten in her way. She recahed the lift doors and waited for them to open, when they did she ran inside and it the top button. As the lift rose she caught her breath, she was nearly there, she had nearly proved herself to the doctor. The lift stopped and she ran out of it and up to the computer on the far side of the room. The computer came to life and the familiar face fille dthe screen. "Welcome to the NW,1,6,18 entrance.." The computer started before he was interupted by Amy. "I don't care. Open the teleport feed!" She shouted at the computer as she panted. The face on the screen nodded and then vanished, the machine whirred and clanged. She had done waht the doctor had said. Her mind raced, trying to think of his exact words back in the tardis.

_"Time for you to shine Amelia Pond. Time for you to send an alien race back into space and save the planet Aldra and be back in time for 'stuff. Listen carefully. I have landed us in the control room of the Bio Accelerator, when we stopped the energy back in the underbase i didn't stop it. Cause i'm clever. I just stored it in the ground beneath the largest source of power which is Commander Apri's ship. So, this is where you come in. I will give Apri one last chance to redeem himself but he won't take it and i will send the energy towards you. I need to go out of her and activate the Bio Accelerator" _

She remembered all that, all the gargon that the doctor always spoke stuck in her head. But the next part was a bit of a blur of technical talk.

_"Just go to the control panel and pull the green activation lever down and then run. The machine will run its own start up programs but it won't be able to stay active for long. You need to run and get back to the entrance section we were at and ask that silly computer to open the teleport feeds. They should then connect to the Bio Accelerator as send the energy towards you and then you need to wait. If nothing happens afer 10 seconds i want you to go back down into the Underbase and just hide." _

The final sentance echoed inside her. Time felt as if it was going slower, each second she hoped something would happen as she counted down in her head. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. She became overpowered with emotion. What had happened to the doctor. She began to cry as she walked back towards the computer. From behind her she heard a loud crack and then the room filled with light. She turned to see, out of the glass walls of the entrance section, the whole planets surface glowing a bright green and then it went dull again. She held her breath, hoping the tardis would appear but nothing. A tear rolled down her cheek as she realised that she may have lost the doctor.


	18. Chapter 18: 3 Minutes Earlier

_3 Minutes Earlier_

The doctor grabbed the controls of the ship and waited. He had to wait for Amy now. She had the power to save this planet. She should have been done now. If she hadn't then the whole planet was in danger. He pulled the lever of the controls and the engines of the ship came to life, sending anti grav energy flying into the red ground, burning it and creating a large crater benath the ship. The ship began to shake as the engines powered into the ground. The doctor was stopping the ship from taking off, the energy was just sent into te ground and then he stopped and the whole planet shuddered. In a straight line the eath in front of the ship began to rise into a small heap as something moved forwards deep underground. Once it was out of site the doctor walked back over to his tardis and opned the door but did not go inside. he wiated and watched while Amy did the same. Then, just what he wnated to happen did. The surface shone with a brilliant green glow and the doctor dashed into the tardis as the world around him seemed to be spinning and bouncing in the green light. Then it stopped and the doctor stepped back out of the tardis, still on the ship. In front of his, Apri had forced his way back onto the ship. "Going somewhere?" He asked. "Not yet. just had to dash in and check the readings. Have you took a look outside yet?" The doctor asked, a smug grin across his face. Apri walked to the window and loooked out. The red grass of Aldra was gone and now they were on a grey, dust covered moon. "Take this planet back to your armada. All your people are out their on the surface. Every organic life form on the planet has been moved to this moon. Now just one more thing. Doctor 1- Aliens 0. Bye!" He shouted as he dashed back into the tardis and ran to the console. The tardis dematerialised and left Apri and his army stranded on the baron moon.

*

Amy looked aorund her. The planet was the same. The grass looked brighter, more alive than before. She walked to the glass and looked out. From behind her she heard the rumbling, ancient engines of the tardis. She turned as the doctor stepped out. She ran towards him. The doctor and Amy hugged, holding onto to eachother. "We need to get down to the underbase" The doctor whispered to her and as soon as he finished the doctor broke from the hug grabbed Amy's hand and ran towards the wall with his sonic screwdriver held out. The end lit green and the wall opened to show the doors of the lift. The doors opened and they both ran inside. "I thought we did it. I though we won?" Amy asked as the lift lowered into the underbase. "We did. Horrah!" he laughed, "But the build up of energy made when you send a massive teleport feed across a planet could crack this planet like an egg" He said, his face turned stern. The doors of the lift opened and they ran back to the central area where Marcus was sitting in a chair by his own. "Hello again Marcus, time for you to get your dream" The doctor said as he walked in and threw his tweed coat to Amy. "See I didn;t just turn of your energy to stop you. But to help me. I needed that energy and most importnantly i needed your Bio Accelerator. It had the whole planet already built into its setup, so i just filled it with energy and sent it through a teleport feed turning it into a ginat tranciever and taking all organic life on the planet out onto a moon on the other side of the galaxy" The doctor smiled. Marcus looked at him confused, "Then why are you back?" He asked as he stoof up and walke dover to the doctor who was opening up a computer and tweeking the wires. "Because all the risidual energy will head back to that Bio Accelerator and it will explode so i need to send the signal back as something else, but only to the surface" The doctor said as he stopped and turned to Marcus. "You are going to increase the planets defense system. So we can live on the surface" He said as he realised the doctor's plan. "Yes it am" The doctor replied before calling for Amy. Amy walked across the room and to the doctor "Hold this and close your eyes" he said. The doctor stood back and zapped the wires Amy was holding. As he did sparks flew from them and the planet jolted. "That's boosted your atmosphere and your magnetic field. The surface will be safeand in time the land will be fertile" The doctor smiled as he pulled his coat back on. "Time for us to go" he said to Amy as he took her hand and walked out of the room leaving Marcus jumping around the room with happiness.


	19. Chapter 19: Geronimo!

The doctor and Amy were back in the tardis together. "Thank you so much Amy" The doctor said as he grabed her hand. "You were brilliant, amazing and most of all human" he smiled. "You wern't bad yourself and best of all. You were alien" Amy laughed as she walked aorund the console towards the doctor. The doctor turned to Amy and looked into her eyes. "I mean it Amy. Thank you" He said. "I mean it too." Amy said as she reavched up and kissed the doctor. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. "Lets get going" The doctor said as they broke apart. "Miss Pond. You've seen the future on alien worlds. Where next?" He asked as he bound around the tardis hitting the controls. "It's up to you doctor. Lets just go" Amy said as she smiled the thought of that kiss running through her head. "Ok then" The doctor said as he grabbed a large lever and slammed it down, "Geronimo!" he shouted as the tardis sprange to life and flew through the vorex. "Geronimo" Amy said under her breath as they travelled time and space.


	20. Chapter 20: The end is the beginning

The planet Aldra, as the doctor said, became a more hospitable place. The new atmosphere and increased magnestic feild had mad ethe planet be able to live under the strong sunlight from the crimson sun. The scarlett sunlight still rained down on the planet but now, they were harmless to the people of the world. The people had moved from the deep underground city and onto the surface where new life had started to live, new trees, plants, new weather. The weather had made new rivers and even oceansand in them new aquatic animals which became food for the new animals that grazed the fresh land that was on the surface. The people became a new society and they never forgot the people who had made it for them. The doctor and Amy. Marcus and his team. The team on the HRMS Neri and Emma who had dies trying to save the planet. Alrad was a new world a safe place for its people.

The crew of the HRMS neri returned to the planet Sto along with their captain who told the story of whay had happened on the ship and was arrested by the Shadow Proclamation along with High Commander Apri and his army.

As Amy and the doctor travelled in the tardis and as it flew through the vortex they were being watched. Behind them a giant creature flew through the vortex too chasing them through all time and space...

The End


End file.
